The present disclosure relates to a brake control device.
A railway vehicle comprises an emergency brake that stops the railway vehicle in an emergency. The emergency brake is required to minimize a braking distance needed until the railway vehicle stops. However, in the brake for a railway vehicle, if a braking force is simply increased, a skidding state occurs in which wheels skid with respect to a track. Thus, such increase in the braking force may end up increasing the braking distance on the contrary, as well as causing the risk of damaging the wheels.
Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14543 has proposed a method for ensuring deceleration as an entire composition of a railway vehicle by reducing a braking force of a skidding car among multiple cars composing the railway vehicle, and by compensating a braking force as a whole using the braking force of the other cars.